A Day in the Life of Madoka Amano
by Madoka43
Summary: Everyone wishes to be cute little Madoka Amano. But having the #1 blader as your boyfriend doesn't make you the luckiest girl on earth. Rated T for some swearing and some other reasons as well NO FLAMES!
1. Mornings and mom

A Day in the Life of Madoka Amano

*Alarm clock rings* "UUUUUgh!" Madoka moaned as she slapped her alarm clock. *Madoka rubbed her eyes and pulled the covers off of her* Madoka took a minute or 2 to finally wake herself up; when she did she dashed down the stairs. "Mom is breakfast ready?" She asked. "What are you doing?" Madoka continued having noticed her mom wasn't cooking breakfast. "Oh there you are hun, can you lend me a hand?" Her mom asked her. *Madoka nodded and her mom handed half the stack of envelopes that was on the table* "Anyways your Uncle Al and your Aunt Anna are having a baby in a month and I was put in charge of the invitations." Her mom explained. "Cool, can we invite Jamie?" Madoka asked. "You see well your sister- Madoka's mom tried to explain. *Madoka sweet dropped* "Yeah I know, she's not a party person…" Madoka said and understood. "Where is Jamie anyway?" Madoka asked. "Your sister is over at Evan's…" Madoka's mom claimed. "Ugh what's up with Jamie and Evan these days?" Madoka asked. "Their not a 'To-be' Couple you know?" Madoka continued. "Well what do you think me and your father thought of you and Ginga at first?" Madoka's mom asked. "That's different me and Ginga have been together for almost 2 years now, they've been together for not even a month…" Madoka added.

*The clock went ding-dong several times as it strikes 7:00* "I'd better get to work." Madoka's mom said. *Madoka's mom looked at Madoka* "Could you finish these?...Today?" Madoka's mom added. "Today?" Madoka yelled. "Heh, Heh, Love you bye!" Madoka's mom yelled grabbing her purse and running out the door. "Mom you make things so complicated…" Madoka complained.*Madoka looked at the clock and thought*_ I wonder if Ginga knows how to handwrite? What am I saying he doesn't even know what an angle compass is?_ *Madoka sighed* "I'd better get ready…" Madoka said pushing the envelopes aside. "I'll just have to do it later…" Madoka claimed switching the news on.

"Today it will be sunny with a high of 84 degrees." The weatherman exclaimed. "Huh, 84 degrees?" Madoka asked thinking of what to wear. *Madoka went through her clothes* "Ah ha! Here's something!" Madoka announced holding up a white v neck shirt. *Madoka's phone rung and Madoka picked it up* **-New text message from (586)-227-8821.** *Madoka noticed the number and read it* **-Be there in 5- **"Grrrreeeaaat" Madoka moaned. *Madoka just grabbed a random pair of jeans out of the pile of pants and dressed herself*

"Meanwhile downtown- The news lady started. "Don't care." Madoka said turning the TV off while putting her shoes on. *Madoka darted outside while grabbing her backpack and locking the door* "I thought you said 5 minutes…" Madoka said noticing Ginga was already there. "Pegasus is fast." Ginga said giving a bad explanation while helping Madoka up. "Wow you sure give good explanations." Madoka joked while getting on Pegasus. *Ginga looked at her and smiled* 


	2. School before lunch

**OK, I know it's been like 3 or 4 weeks sense I updated but I have some reasons for that**

**I was waiting for school to be over**

**Technical issues**

**Other occasions that kept me busy**

**Oh yeah and It might be a even longer wait for chap.3 cuz I'm waitin for my report card and I'm afraid it's gonna be bad AKA if I get to at least a D+ My mom will kick my ass and ground me for the whole summer (Hopefully she really doesn't really mean that DX) **

** Anyways enough of my life, here's the really story**

**Disclaimer: I do not own beyblade**

It only took Pegasus about 5 minutes to get to Madoka's school, and as always fan girls surrounded Ginga and Pegasus. "Here" Ginga said handing Madoka her toolbox she used in workshop. "Thanks" Madoka said about to get off. The Fan girls were still surrounding them both. "Um…A little help?" Madoka added. Ginga took a spare Bandanna from his pocket, autographed it, and threw it to the crowd. Of course they all fought over it, this spared Madoka about 20 seconds to get past. "Thanks again" Madoka said getting off Pegasus. "No problem, see you after school" Ginga yelled. Madoka smiled and headed for the door.

The second Madoka walked in was the second the bell rang. "Noooot again!" Madoka half complained as if she expected it. Lucky for her, her locker was near the door, not so much her homeroom which had the strictest teacher ever.

Madoka scanned the locker numbers. Locker 220, locker 221, and then her locker, locker 222. Madoka knew her locker combo and she knew it well. "2-12-42" Madoka said twisting the knob, and successfully open her locker, but before she could get anything in or out of her locker… "BOO!" Screamed a voice. Madoka jumped and saw it was Jamie. Jamie was Identical to Madoka. She had Brown eyes, Red hair, and a Green vest with light Green decals. "Jamie" Madoka said smiling. "Skipping class as usual huh?" Madoka added. Jamie nodded "But before we get to that, what did you have for breakfast?" Jamie asked. "Well uh- Madoka started forgetting she didn't have breakfast. "Your sister saves the day again" Jamie exclaimed handing Madoka a plain bagel. "Heh, thanks Jamie" Madoka said taking the bagel and putting the rest of her supplies into her locker.

Madoka closed her locker and headed to class. She twisted the knob to her history class noticing the door was locked. One of the students got up and opened the door. Madoka took a step in…and then the teacher stepped in her way. "Late again ?" The teacher asked. Madoka gulped which said "I have no pass" The teacher sighed. "That's the 10th time this year " The teacher said. "I want you to go to Mrs. Mores office after class." The teacher added. "Bu-But- Madoka began. "No buts !" The teacher half yelled. "Yes Mr. Diamond" Madoka sighed. "Much better" Mr. Diamond said handing Madoka A test that read ch.8 Test.

Madoka tapped her pencil several times before some kid looked at her. "Sorry" Madoka whispered. Then Madoka looked at the teacher who was calling the office. Her seat wasn't that far from the front or to the back, in fact it was in the middle of the class; far enough for the teacher to NOT notice her. It was about then when class was ½ over. It was also about then when she decided to pick C for the rest of the test to.

After class she reported to the principal's office like she was told. She'd didn't seem all that scared; because her next hour teacher wasn't that strict, neither was the principal, which surprised her. Once she got to class she 'Enjoyed' a 20 minute lecture on Cinderella. Figures an ELA teacher would have a lecture like that. EXSPECIALLY sense the end of the year dance is in 1 week. After that she and her other classmates had to make a Cinderella story of their own. She tried to take the easy route and take something out of her and Ginga's relationship, but she couldn't come up with something that someone would ACTUALLY think was interesting. So she wrote what their future would be like. When the teacher asked if anyone wanted to share their stories, of course she said no. After all who would believe that a bey mechanic that hardly beyblades is dating the #1 blader in the entire world. Boy would Madoka LOVE to see the day.

The bell rang and it was 3rd hour. She had to race nearly a mile plus get her supplies she needed out of her locker. Her warm-up was to draw a little kitty. Madoka drew a kitten playing with yarn, which likewise the teacher proclaimed she only asked for a kitten, NOT a kitten playing with yarn. Madoka's Art teacher, Ms. Bell was the demon of her life. Whatever she says you MUST do it, and MUST'VE done it her way. Before class ended Madoka washed her hands and tried to ignore Ms. Bell's final 'words of warnings' The bell rang and it was time for lunch.


	3. Lunchtime

**Ok guys it's been a week since I've updated, so I decided to do it now. Oh yeah and my report card finally came in the mail! (YAYS! ^_^) and the lowest grade I got was a D+. You all are probably thinking—well why aren't you grounded?-or-Did you get grounded? Well the thing is that my mom said she'd ground me if I failed—not if I'd gotten a D+ or lower…(I bet your all Anime falling out there right now) **

** Ok then that's over, now back to the story…**

**Disclaimer: In NO WAY do I own beyblade**

Madoka ran down the hallways hurrying to the lunchroom. Surprisingly none off the teachers called her out on it. Probably because the hallways were always crowded before lunch. By the time she'd got to the lunchroom the lunch line was already long as far as can see.

30 minutes went by and Madoka was about to get her lunch. Madoka knew she was a slow eater so she got a small sub and then sat across from Jamie, Who had already eaten half of her lunch. "There you are sis, I thought I lost you" Jamie commented. "HaHa, very funny – I get it I'm short…" Madoka shot back. "What can I say, I can't believe that you have a boyfriend 20 feet taller than you are" Jamie continued. "Do me a favor Jamie, keep Ginga out of this…" Madoka sighed. Suddenly a hand smacked against the table and Madoka jumped. "You talking about your fantasy boyfriend again?" A rather tall boy asked. Jamie shuck her head. "How many times do I have to say to you that Ginga is Madoka's boyfriend, Jeb?" Jamie asked standing up. Jeb was an 8th grade boy, who had short blonde hair. He stood tall with a lot of upper body strength; wearing a red jacket that had SH engraved on the left side, he also wore a black undershirt with jeans. "And you actually believe this twerp?" Jeb continued punching Madoka in the shoulder. A few kids were looking by then. "That 'Twerp' is my sister, you ass!" Jamie shot back. A few kids ohed. Jeb turned around and yelled, "Shut the fuck up!" Suddenly Madoka began to laugh. Both Jeb and Jamie turned to her. Then Madoka turned to Jeb. Jeb looked confused and lifted an eyebrow. "You want proof that Ginga is my boyfriend?" Madoka asked. Madoka lifted her head. "Then met us both at the park—and I bet Ginga will beat your ass!" Madoka shot. All of the kids screamed while Jeb growled. "Fine!—IF Ginga shows up, I'll bet his ass with my Twisted Cyclops!" Jeb commented raising his bey. Twisted Giant was green like Leone and had a long red spin track, like Byxis. "Good luck" Jeb laughed putting away Cyclops and walking away.

Both Jamie and Madoka sat down. "You know you just challenged the school bully?" Jamie asked. "Yep, and I bet I'll regret it in the end…" Madoka answered munching on the rest of her sub.

**Ok good news most of the swearing should be over! Anyways chapter 4 should be up in a week. (Yes I'm gonna begin that process and nothing's gonna stop me MWAHAHAHA! : D) Anyways thanks for reading, don't forget to R&R! CYA! **


	4. After lunch and Before Dismissal

***Puts hands together* Please forgive me for being late! I really have no excuse (Not a good one anyway) I could probably go on and on of how my weeks been (Sad, gloomy, tiring, etc.) but probably nothing will get you to forgive me. I'll try to make it up to I swear to my heart! (Probably with a double upload or something) Anyways I promise this won't happen again it's just I've been having a bad week…**

**Ok enough with my babbling here's the chapter**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT in any way own beyblade**

The bell rang, 8th graders leaving first, then the 7th, and then 6th graders. It seemed unfair to smaller kids that couldn't get to class on time and (On rare occasions) caught in hall sweeps, but that wasn't a problem for Madoka; sense her science class was just across the hall.

Science class wasn't that bad at all really… In fact on some special days would bring out a fun project. Madoka ALWAYS remembered her favorite projects in that class; like that day nearing Christmas break she and her classmates made Red and Green protons and neutrons. Neutrons were Red and Protons were Green.

Math was her next class; Madoka could admit that Math wasn't her favorite class. It just seemed dull to her, there in that math class. People fell asleep, long long worksheets that jammed everyone's brains, and to top it all off she sat next to the STINKIEST boy in school, in fact the boy was SO stinky that Madoka had heard someone threw up just walking past him. Madoka had thought they were just being rude/mean to the kid, but once she got a wif of the kid it'd smelled like he hadn't showered in 10 years!

After that nightmare of a class came French. Madoka liked how she had French at the end of the day plus to sit next to her sister…Well more or less… At the beginning of the year you'd get to chose if you had French or Spanish. Spanish was a breeze to Madoka, but something about French class caught her attention. Today they were learning how to say what your name is. Madoka and everyone else had to tell the person next to them what their name was "Bonjour mon nom est Madoka" Madoka spoke to Jamie, Which meant "Hello my name is Madoka" "Bonjour Madoka, je suis Jamie" Jamie responded, which meant "Hello Madoka, I'm Jamie"

**Ok now that I'm done with that chapter 5 will come up hopefully sometime tomorrow, and again I AM SUPER sorry for being late. Please R&R and good night!**

**Click the button bellow to get a virtual cookie!**

**Click it now!**

**Now I tell you!**


	5. During Dismissal

**Hey again, as promised I'm updating 2 days in a row. Ok I'd like to do a few things before I start the chapter, 1****st**** thing is I'd like to have a shout out to ANimEisAweSOmE4400; Thanks bunchies for all the reviews. Then 2nd of all it's hard to say but there are only 3 chapters left of this story T_T Oh well everything must come to an end…**

**Please enjoy the new chapter **

**I do not own Beyblade**

The bell rang while kids stormed out the doors of each classroom. Madoka and Jamie was the final people to exit the room. They didn't care how fast they were out the door, probably because they had to go to soccer practice anyways. Madoka meet Jamie at her locker, it took Jamie longer because 1 her locker was a junkyard, and 2 unlike Madoka she was on the soccer team. Madoka just sat on the benches and watched her sister play.

When they came outside the first thing they saw was more fangirls surrounding Ginga and Pegasus. Ginga spotted Madoka first thing she came out, he was used to that after all she was the cutest girl in the world to him, how couldn't he? Ginga had to look away, which hated to do, but he had to, to grab the spare glove that was in his pocket. He had to do this ever sense he became the #1 blader. Ginga autographed the glove, and threw it to the crowd; sparing Madoka and Jamie 20 seconds to get by.

"Hey Ginga" Jamie said. Ginga lifted an eyebrow at Madoka, as if saying "Who's she?" It was right then when Madoka had remembered that Ginga had never met Jamie. "Oh yeah, Ginga this is Jamie; my sister" Madoka explained. "Oh hey Jamie, I think you've heard of me" Ginga said to Jamie. "Yeah I've heard of you, you're the #1 in the world" Jamie claimed. While Jamie and Ginga were introducing themselves Madoka trailed off into unknown space. _"How can I tell him…? Oh me and my big mouth!"_ Suddenly Madoka felt a poke on the shoulder. "Hey Madoka!" Jamie yelled snapping Madoka back to reality. "Huh?" Madoka asked. "You trailed off again" Jamie proclaimed. "You had me worried" Ginga added. "You know you can tell us anything right?" Jamie asked. Madoka gasped, "No, no! It's nothing!" Jamie just remembered what had happened at lunch and turned to Ginga. "Oh yeah Ginga today at lunch- Jamie started but was stopped by Madoka by covering her mouth. "Come on Jamie we've got to get to practice!" Madoka yelled quickly changing the subject. Jamie quickly got of Madoka's grasp "That's right practice!" Jamie yelled running towards the field.

Madoka sweet dropped and turned to Ginga. "You wanna come?" She asked. Ginga smiled which meant "Sure"

**Ok chapter 5 is done now! YAY! Ok I promise that chap. 6 will be up Tuesday this time! I swear I will die if it isn't! Please R&R, until next time!**


	6. Soccer Practice

**Me: Hey everyone! I'm sorry if this is a little bit late *Checks time* it's about 9:20 right now and probably will be 11:00 or something around there when it finally comes up. Anyways I had an Idea sense it's the last 3 chapters, so say hello to Jamie!**

**Jamie: Hi guys! Thanks for the introduction M43 **

**Me: No problem, but please call me Maoka43**

**Jamie: I would but that'd confuse Madoka wouldn't it?**

**Me: *Sweetdrop* Good point, disclaimer please?**

**Jamie: M43 does NOT own beyblade; if she did you would have seen Ginga and Madoka kiss already**

**Me: Enjoy the chapter!**

Both Ginga and Madoka sat on one of the benches that were set along the sides of the field. Madoka looked toward all of the players, but didn't see Jamie. _"I hope she made it" _She thought. Suddenly Jamie burst out of the locker rooms ready to play. Madoka grinned happily, but then her smile faded into a deep dark frown. Ginga looked at her with curiosity.

-On the field-

The team had been divided into 2 separate teams, and then discussing their strategies. It was already confirmed that Jamie would be goalie; that way the team wouldn't get as much fouls. Jamie didn't mind, she was actually good at being goalie. In fact everytime Jamie played Goalie the other player NEVER scored!

-On the benches-

Ginga put a hand on Madoka's shoulder getting her attention. "Madoka, please tell me if something's wrong" Ginga pleaded with his soft brown eyes. Madoka looked away "It's nothing" She responded. Then Ginga grabbed hold of the side of her face, and then giving her puppy dog eyes that he knew were hard to resist. Madoka pulled his arm down away from her face. "You would never understand..." She claimed.

-On the field-

The game remained on the other side of the field; opposite of Jamie, yet she kept watch like an eagle targeting her prey. She had watched non-pros and pros play and have studied both of their pro's and con's. Suddenly the ball came whirling towards her, catching it with a breeze.

-On the benches-

"Why wouldn't I?" Ginga asked. "You just wouldn't!" Madoka said. Madoka knew Ginga loved to battle, but not if he liked getting fixed into a match, and she didn't want to take the chance. "You just wouldn't understand…" Madoka repeated. A silence grew between them, and then Madoka looked at Ginga, figuring out that he was staring at her, a stare that said, "Please tell me" Madoka glared at him and then looked down, deciding to finally tell him.

-On the field-

The field seemed to erupt in fire. One of Jamie's teammates had the ball, not letting a single person steal the ball. "Go Star!" Jamie yelled from the other side of the field. Star then stopped for a millisecond smacking the ball with her left foot. The other Goalie quickly jumped missing the ball by just inches! The whistle blew "Star's team wins!" The coach yelled. Star jumped for joy "YAY!" She screeched.

-On the benches-

"There's this school bully- Madoka started. "Has he been bullying you?" Ginga interrupted. "No, you see he's a blader, and today- Madoka continued. "He a blader?" Ginga interrupted surprised. "Yes, he's a blader and today at lunch…" Madoka paused. "He challenged you to a battle…" Madoka continued. "How could he challenge me to a battle if I wasn't there?" Ginga asked; apparently the man of questions. "That's the thing, I-I…- Madoka stopped. Ginga seemed curious now. "Promise you won't get mad…?" Madoka asked. Ginga shook his head. "Madoka… why would I ever get mad at you…?" Ginga asked. Madoka hesitated, but then looked at Ginga "I fixed you up with a match" Madoka announced.

**Jamie: Cliff- hanngggggiiiiiieeeeeeeeeee!**

**Me: Ha! Ha! Ha! Nice one, and once again sorry if this is a little late…**

**Jamie: Please R&R, also happy 4****th****!**

**Me: Yeah that to…**


	7. Ginga's mixed emotions

**Me: Sorry this'll be late again, I was watching the all star game and then I had to eat dinner, after that I decided to watch Anime bloopers…Again… *Sigh* anyways to the story… but before we get to that, let's welcome our 2****nd**** special guest Ginga Hagane!**

**Ginga: *Walks onto stage* Hey guys, glad to be here!**

**Me: Come on Ginga, tick tock!**

**Ginga: *Sits down* Sorry, Ummm… can I do the disclaimer…?**

**Me: Sure, thanks**

**Ginga: *Faces the crowd* Madoka43 doesn't own anything, and you're welcome M43**

**Me: Jamie told you about the nickname didn't she…?**

**Ginga: Yep :D**

**Me: *Faces the crowd* -_- Please enjoy!**

3 hours past sense soccer practice and the b-pit was about to close. Madoka looked downstairs once again only to see a sight she kept seeing for the past 2 hours… Which was a mixed emotions Ginga, who was lying down on that 2 person couch staring at…well… the ceiling… Madoka looked at Jamie, "I've gotta talk to him…" Madoka whispered, knowing that if she talked normally, Ginga would hear. Jamie nodded, "You're right, you should, but could you clear this up around 8:15 or so?" Jamie whispered back. "Why?" Madoka asked almost normal talking voice. "There's a soccer game tonight 8:15 sharp!" Jamie added. Madoka groaned, "That makes my life much better…" Madoka said. Madoka paused, "Look, I'll try to make it I promise!" Madoka continued. "Pinky swear?" Jamie asked making sure that Madoka was sure. "Pinky swear" Madoka said. They both put their pinkies around the others and walked away. Jamie walked out of the shop, and Madoka went downstairs…

Madoka unsurely walked down the spiral staircase, but stopped at the last step and then stared at Ginga. Ginga looked back, but then put his eyes back on the ceiling. "Well…?" Madoka supposedly asked. Ginga paused trying to give her the 'silent treatment', but then spoke, "I can't believe you sometimes…" Ginga said. "Yeah, I know I'm sorry…"Madoka apologized. "Sorry isn't gonna cut it Madoka, not this time" Ginga said. "You should just get out of my life…" Ginga added. Madoka looked away, about to cry. Hesitated, but then looked at Madoka, noticing a tear forming in her eye, then Ginga got up. "Look I'm sorry Madoka; you know I would never mean that…" Ginga apologized, walking over to her wiping away a tear. "So… what is the name of this bully?" Ginga asked. "Jeb…" Madoka answered still crying. "Jeb, huh? That sounds like a challenger…" Ginga added stroking Madoka's hair. "The thing is he shouldn't have messed with my Madoky…" Ginga continued. Madoka eyes widened. "You mean?" Madoka asked. Ginga nodded, "Yep" Ginga said knowing what Madoka was thinking. Madoka's tears suddenly turned into tears of joy. Madoka stuffed her head into Ginga's chest, "Thank you Ginga!" Madoka yelled in his chest. "You're welcome…" Ginga said holding Madoka close.

**Me:*Checks time* Yep, its 12:00 in the morning… *Looks at Ginga***

**Ginga: *Snoring***

**Me: Oh great, he's getting drool on my blue bean bag! Security**

**Security:* Comes in and takes Ginga away***

**Me: Alrighty everyone, I'm getting pumped; next Tuesday's the big battle, and the big ending! Stay tuned! **

***Lights go off***

**Me: Oh come on!**


	8. At the end of the day

**Me: I am sorry to say this is the final chapter of the story **

**Audience: AWWWWW**

**Me: But no worries, I already have an idea for my next story; which you will see a sneak preview in the end!**

**Audience: YAAAAAAYYYYYYY**

**Me: Now before we get to the story give a warm welcome to our final special guest Madoka Amano!**

**Madoka: *Comes out on stage while Sexy and 17 by Stray Cats play***

**Madoka: *Sits down on a pink bean bag* Hey, Madoka43 **

**Me: Hey, Madoka**

**Madoka: So who told you to play that song anyway? O.o**

**Me: *Picture of Ginga appears in thought bubble* *Waves hands* Ne-Never mind that could you do the disclaimer please?**

**Madoka: *Nods* Sure, Madoka43 does not own beyblade in any way**

**Me: Enjoy the final chapter!**

-At the park-

Wind blew around peacefully around young kids who played on swing sets and slides (Young bladders in Ginga and Madoka's perspective) However in one part of the park there wasn't that much silence at all. Jeb stood next to a skinnier guy named Chris. Chris was blonde, with a black cap and white shirt. "When are they gonna come?" Jeb half yelled angrily. "Maybe they were bluffing boss?" Chris answered in a rather creepy voice. "No bluff!" A voice yelled. Both Chris and Jeb looked towards the yeller, and were surprised at who it was. "You challenged me?" Ginga asked. "Actually it was her words of stupidness!" Jeb said shaking off his surprised face and pointed to Madoka. Madoka let out a small squeal and looked away. Ginga looked at Madoka and then looked back. "Shut up!" Ginga yelled. "What? It's not like you're her boyfriend or anything…" Jeb shot back acting completely cool. "I am!" Ginga continued to yell. "There's no proof, so I don't believe it… all you're doing is blowing hot air" Jeb said smiling. Ginga growled and put up his launcher. "Fine if you insist, but I warn you… you're gonna lose!" Jeb paused. "Let it rip!" Jeb yelled launching before Ginga, causing a big dust could over the area. When the dust cleared there was a hole the size of a stadium. Both Ginga and Madoka gasped as Jeb caught his Cyclops in his hand. "How do you like that? And that wasn't even HALF of my power!" Jeb claimed. Ginga growled again and put up his bey launcher. Jeb smirked, "You'll regret coming here bitch…" Jeb held his launcher up.

"3…" Ginga exclaimed

"2…" Jeb said sounding like Damian.

"1…" They both exclaimed

"Let it rip!" They both yelled, launching their beys into the stadium created by Cyclops.

-On the soccer field-

Jamie and her team came out onto the field. Jamie looked around but didn't see Madoka OR Ginga… _"Please come Madoka…" _Jamie thought. Jamie felt a tap on her shoulder getting her attention turning around. "Hey the coach wants to know if you wanna be goalie again?" Star asked. Jamie smiled, "Only if you be center again" Star laughed, "Don't worry I am" Jamie smiled again "It really wouldn't matter anyway; I'm only good at goalie anyway." Jamie claimed. Suddenly the whistle blew and everyone ran onto the field. Star had the ball first but the other team stole it and ran towards Jamie and the goal. Jamie geared up for when the opposing team player was going to kick. The player kicked the ball which was easily caught by Jamie. At the end of the part it was 6 to 0.

-At the park-

Pegasus attacked Cyclops, but just like Byxis repelled Striker, Cyclops repelled Pegasus. Ginga growled and Jeb smiled. Jeb smirked, "… Do you really think you can defeat Cyclops with a head on attack? As big is he is I don't think so!" Ginga had a mad look on him and then he gasped looking at a tree. "Pegasus!" Ginga yelled directing Pegasus into the tree. Pegasus suddenly stopped attacking Cyclops and ran up the tree. Both Ginga and Jeb looked up at Pegasus. "Pegasus, special move Galaxy Nova!" Ginga yelled. Jeb smiled, "Nice try but if that doesn't hit you lose!" Ginga gasped. "Cyclops!" Jeb yelled directing Cyclops to the edge of the stadium. Just then Pegasus slammed into the stadium leaving a huge dust cloud over the stadium. When the dust cloud faded Pegasus was just BARELY spinning. Both Ginga and Madoka gasped. "And know I'll finish it…" Jeb claimed smirking. "Special move, Dynamic Slam!" Jeb yelled. Suddenly a Green Cyclops spirit came out of Cyclops and slammed Pegasus with a mallet leaving a dust cloud over the stadium again!

-On the soccer field-

Several players were out for several reasons… including Star! 12 to 12 and the coach didn't like the odds, his team was falling… and fast! Suddenly he called a time out and the team (Or what's left of it) the coach knew he was gonna regret what he was about to say, but he had to… he wasn't about to fail… "Jamie, get out there…!" The coach ordered.

-At the park-

Madoka felt regretful now, so regretful that she could cry a river of tears. In fact she was crying right now "I'm sorry Ginga, I shouldn't have said anything, I shouldn't have let you here, and I should've just token my beating for saying what I said" Madoka cried out in tears. Ginga just looked at her. "What are you saying?" Ginga asked. "Huh?" Madoka asked. "My Pegasus is still standing." Ginga claimed smiling. Suddenly the dust cleared and Pegasus was STILL spinning! "Huh?" Jeb gasped. "Don't let yourself talk that way, now clear those tears up and let me defeat this guy, Babe." Ginga said putting up a thumb. Suddenly Madoka's tears turned into tears of joy. Ginga turned to Jeb. "This was a great battle; I can admit, but it's about time I teach you how far love can get you!" Ginga started. Jeb growled. "Pegasus, Star Booster Attack!" Ginga yelled. Just then Pegasus swirled around the stadium in top speed. "Cyclops, fend it off!" Jeb yelled. But Pegasus knocked right below Cyclops fusion wheel, where Cyclops couldn't fend it off. Cyclops flew and fell to the side of Jeb.

-On the soccer field-

Jamie had the ball, still tied running down the field in top speed. _"This is for my friends!" _Jamie thought. "I will not lose!" Jamie yelled kicking the ball. The goalie lounged not coming an inch near the ball. The whistle blew "13 to 12 Shooting Stars wins!" The ref called. All of Jamie's friends picked her up at once, and then Jaime looked to the crowd, noticing Ginga and Madoka (Madoka a little more beat up)

-At Madoka's house-

Madoka's mom was working on the envelopes from earlier. Madoka's mom sighed, "Madoka, when will you ever for fill your promise?" Suddenly Ginga, Madoka, and Jamie burst through the door (Madoka was being held by both of them) "Madoka!" Madoka's mom yelled, sounding a bit like Kenta. "Hey mom…" Madoka responded. "I'll take her from here…" Madoka's mom claimed taking Madoka out of both Ginga and Jamie's arms. "So, how was your day?" Madoka's mom asked. "Oh… you know… same old same old" Madoka claimed.

**Madoka: Well I hope you liked my day, cuz I didn't...! I'm gonna go take a nap… *Starts walking away***

**Me: *Grabs Madoka's ear* Hey, that wasn't nice!**

**Madoka: What really matters?**

**Me: … *Looks toward the audience* WHAT… HAVE….YOU DONE TO HER JAMIE?**

**Me: *Shakes it off* Please enjoy the preview of my next story!**

Suddenly a black limo parks near the Chinese bey park and two girls appear out of the it. "Who are they?" Ginga asked Dashan. "They are team Iran; they lost in the 3rd round to Excalibur so they didn't get a chance at the wild card, like us" Dashan claimed . Suddenly another girl came out of the limo. Ginga gasped. 


End file.
